


My Home

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst Maybe?? Don’t know, Cold Jon Snow, F/M, Faceless Man Arya, Fluff & Angst, King of Winter Jon Snow, Rebirth, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: Jon wakes up after his death, thinking of one thing, saving his little sister. When he takes Winterfell, he finds out that it wasn’t his sister who was married to Ramsay, but one of Sansa’s friends. So with his mission in life missing, he is full of despair, and pain, it was also as if he was dead. But that changed on the day winter ended.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Jonrya Week: Spring Rebirth/Death  
> Length: 1-1000(Short)

(North and Braavos)

It has been six years since the Winter King, Jon Snow, took back Winterfell from the Boltons. The Battle of the Dawn was over, and the south was ruled by Queen Shireen Baratheon. 

But everyone knew that since Jon Snow took the castle back, he was never the same. The man was cold, and he ruled with an iron fist. He ruled like the Kings of Old, and for that reason, the northern lords, and ladies respected their king, and the south feared him after what happened to the one year Targaryen dynasty.

But the reason for the coldness, was for his reason of being brought back was gone. Jon Snow took Winterfell back, because of his little sister. The reason he was brought back to life was to save his little sister. 

So when he found that his sister was never really in the north, or married. He felt himself lose all emotion, but those of despair, anger, sadness, hate, and disgust. Since that day Jon Snow was never the same, which gained him the title, the Winter Wolf. For he was as cold as the winters.

When news of this got to Braavos, a girl named Mercy felt something in her change, and in a flash memories of a boy with the same hair, eyes, and face structure. She remembered hugs, and a rare smile. And not long she felt tears streaming down her cheek. The girl remembers who she was, and where her home was. So with a plan in mind the girl left Braavos, on a ship heading north. 

(Jon)

The sun was setting when the King of Winter watched as his men trained in the courtyard. Training the men was none other than Greatjon, and Maege Mormont. Every now and then the king would give an instruction, and every time he did the men instantly did what he told them.

Jon wasn’t the same when he was last in this castle, eleven years ago. For the reason his ‘home’ was gone, for the castle wasn’t his home, nor the people. His home was the small, skinny, and messy haired girl named Arya. 

Jon turned after watching for about 15 minutes, and headed in the direction of his solar. When he got there he found the room dark, with only the minimal amount of light the sun was letting in. But what stood out the most was that a little line of smoke was going up from where the candles were. 

The King of Winter slowly unsheathed Longclaw from his sheath and slowly continued walking into the room. It didn’t take long for him to find the person inside of his room, and with a quick twist, and turned, Jon was glaring at a person in the shadows, with Longclaws’ tip pointed at the person’s neck.

Jon watched as the person’s eyes widened, and with a snarl he spoke, “Why are you here?” He took a step towards the person, making his trustful sword’s tip touch the person’s neck.

Jon watched as a hand rose, and as it grabbed the sword’s blade, and the person spoke, “I’m here because I want to,” Hearing the voice speak Jon felt something in him twist, and his grip weakened. He knew that voice, even if it has changed in the decade he hasn’t heard it.

‘It can’t be!’ Jon yelled at himself, and as if the gods were against him the moon rose, and a light came through the windows, and onto the person in front of him. With widening of eyes, and the sound of Longclaw hitting the stone floor. Jon found himself looking at the person who he called home. 

Without a second to think, Jon stepped towards the person, and raised a hand to caress her cheek, and asked, “Arya?” 

The woman smiled, nodded, and placed her so much smaller hand onto his, “Yes, Big Brother?” 

Jon felt tears fall from his eyes, and said, “I thought I’d never see you again.” He watched as she nodded, and just as he was about to continue, Jon felt Arya jump onto him, with her arms around his neck, and a head in the crotch of his neck. He felt tears being absorbed into his jerkin.

It didn’t take long for Jon to find himself hugging his little sister back, sitting in his chair, with his eyes closed with tears flowing from them. The room was filled with silence for what felt like hours, but was actually 5 minutes. 

When Jon felt like the tears were gone, he leaned his head onto Arya’s, and found her asleep. Jon made a promise at that moment, and that promise was to keep Arya safe, even if it was from himself. 

That was how Jon spent the first day of spring. With his little sister, who he thought was dead, and gone, asleep in his lap, with her head on his shoulder, and arms around his neck, and with his head on hers, and arms around her.

(End)


End file.
